Don't Believe In Uke And Seme Labels
by waterrain
Summary: America does not believe in Uke and Seme labels. He explains why to Japan along with other things.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Don't Believe In Uke And Seme Labels **

**By waterrain**

"Japan, I don't believe in the Uke and Seme labels." America said bluntly and he didn't notice Japan looking at him.

"America," Japan started to say, but the blond Nation kept on talking.

"Seriously I mean it. The bedroom is a place for equality. The chick can be on top of the dude and ride that dude like a cowgirl on a horse. A dude can be on top like a cowboy riding a horse and stuff too. So two dudes having sex should be able to switch with one another. Also two chicks having sex should be able to switch." America commented firmly and his arms were crossed while he had his chin tilted upwards. "Seriously it ought to be equal and stuff."

"America," Japan tried to say and he felt his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"I mean a person should know the pleasure of being on bottom. Just like how a person should know the pleasure of being on top. It would not be fair if a person never knew the feeling of having someone inside. It would not be fair if a person never knew the feeling of being inside. " America said calmly and he paused for a second to take a breath of air.

"America-" Japan tried again and America was not listening.

"Kinky sex. Different positions, fetishes, and using props. Sex should be fun, wild, and kinky. Sex should not ever become dull or boring or lame." America commented cheerfully and he was smiling. Japan decided to give up, he closed his eyes, and waited for the blue eyed Nation to finish.

"So I don't believe in Ukes and Semes. The name should be changed to have it where they take turns. It should be called Uemes or Skes or US. Wait a minute." America said calmly and he paused for a moment. "Uke and Semes. US. United States. Holy crap. Uke and Seme are named after me. The Uke and Seme labels are named after me. Wow."

If England was there he would have called America 'Vain' and a complete idiot. Japan was speechless, he could only stare at the blond Nation, and America can be rather 'Remarkable' at times. England would also say that America has a short attention span and enjoys the thought of having anything named after himself even when that something was not really named after him.

"US means taking turns. One person bottoming for a day, but the next day that person would be topping." America said cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "Yep that is the meaning of US."

'America is confusing, but yet remarkable in some ways. Like the ability to come to a conclusion like this one. How did this topic get started? How did this conclusion come about to US meaning Uke and Seme along with meaning to take turns. A Uke means to be on bottom while a Seme means to be on top. America is confusing.' Japan briefly thought and his head hurt slightly from trying to figure out how on earth America came to the conclusion of Uke/Seme being named after him. 'Best not to think too much about it.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Don't Believe In Uke And Seme Labels **

**By waterrain**

A certain blond hair Nation with blue eyes was holding up a few manga's and Japan stared at him for a moment before sighing softly.

"What is it America?" Japan asked calmly and he was handed the manga's by the blue eyed Nation.

"I don't get it." America said suddenly as he raised up his arms and puffed out his cheeks like a puffer fish. "I just don't get it, Japan."

"What do you not understand?" Japan asked him and glanced briefly down at the manga's.

"These are just a few examples." America commented and he decided to explain because Japan was looking at him as if he was some kind of alien. "I don't understand why at times in some Yaoi manga's that rape equals love. I really don't understand."

Japan was quiet, he closed his eyes for a moment, and placed the manga down onto the counter. America was waiting for a reply and he was watching the black haired Nation.

"Plus why are the so called Uke normally all short, cute, a cry baby, and so on. Why are the so called Seme normally all tall and stuff. Have you noticed a lot of so called Seme are jackasses? Have you noticed a lot of Yaoi manga follow a few formula's. A short cute guy is almost always the uke and a tall handsome guy is almost always the seme. In a few manga it all goes all downhill cause of the rape scenes and I really don't like the whole thing cause doing stuff a thing to someone is what a really evil villian does to somebody. I'm a hero and I wouldn't take anyone against their will no matter what since I'm heroic, cool, and amazing." America rambled on and he went on for Japan was not speaking. "Anyway, I love mixing stuff up because if it is not mixed up every once in a while it becomes really really boring. I really enjoy mixing, stirring, mashing, pounding, and tossing stuff around not literally. Do you get what I mean Japan?"

Japan was sitting down on the sofa, his eyes focused on the blond haired Nation, and he was listening. America stopped talking and decided to sit next to him.

"Maybe that is why some Nations find me to be annoying because of the whole mixing, stirring, mashing, pounding, and tossing. I just don't like the whole same old same old kind of thing." America said calmly and he looked at Japan. "I just can't stay constant in some areas like you, Japan. I wouldn't be able to bare it at all and I would rather die than to stay completely constant. You are you and I'm me. We are both Nations, but we are different and that is really wonderful. After all the world would be really dull if everyone is the same, but then again the world might be full of madness if everyone is the same or something. The world is a mad place and I played of that one Xbox 360 game Alice Madness Returns, but anyway I'll bring it over sometime because no words can do it justice."

The blue eyed Nation was grinning widely, he gave Japan a quick hug, and stood up while smiling happily.

"Anyway, Let's watch a scary movie and eat popcorn. See I just can't stay constant." America commented cheerfully, he was smiling brightly, and after a moment asked the black haired Nation. "Do you dislike the fact I'm almost always mixing stuff up?"

"It is okay." Japan said simply and he was suddenly kissed on the right cheek by America.

"Heh, Thanks." America told him and the blond haired Nation raised a fist up high. "For that I'll make sure to make the really special popcorn! I had made sure to bring it over."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
